Moonlight
by Shigeru Hiko
Summary: Light and Misa spend a few moments together in California. PG-13 for the mentions of very glossed over sex.


Written for a friend in response to a challenge. The line at the beginning is from a song by Voltaire, called "Vampire Club." I thought she'd get a kick out of it. Enjoy!

* * *

_"The moon was full and the color of blood, the night the pirates came to the vampire club."_

He hated the insipid music that Misa listened to. But he had to admit that she was beautiful when she danced to it, he arms circling the air gracefully, he hips swaying in rhythm with the beat. She was graceful and light on her feet, the perfect attachment for his clever disguise.

Despite having been with Misa for so many years, it had surprised him to learn that she was so capable in English. He had been certain that when they'd traveled to California for her career, he would have to hold her hand through it all. But she'd hardly asked for his help, only asking him to clarify things that even he found difficult to explain. He'd remarked that he was surprised at her ability, and she had just laughed at him.

"If I want to be famous, really famous," she hat told him, "I'll have to know English."

Her music was annoying, but at least she understood it.

He leaned against the frame of their hotel's bedroom door, and watched her. They wouldn't be in America much longer, and then there would be a wedding to plan. He'd promised her that, and he wasn't averse to the idea. His mother would be happy until she learned that they didn't plan on having children just yet. But that was just another thing to avoid, just like avoiding getting caught in his web of lies. Sometimes, he thought that he should end it.

And then he looked at Misa, and remembered that he had a purpose. She was his reminder that good could come of what he had done, of justice. Her parents' murderer had come back for her, and it was only by the grace of another shinigami that when that man returned, he hadn't finished the job. What Light had set out to do was eliminate such a thing from ever happening again.

It was, to him, a noble cause. No more murderers, no more crime. Hadn't crime dropped dramatically since he picked up that notebook? And wasn't that a good thing?

It was. It had to be.

"Light." Snapping out of his thoughts, he smiled, bringing Misa back into focus. She was dancing her way towards him, limbs nimbly moving through the air. He smiled at her, and she danced her way to him, smiling brightly.

"Come on, Light, dance with me," she said, swaying her hips and grabbing his arms by his suit jacket, forcing them to move in some twisted act of puppetry. He felt foolish, but allowed her to do it.

"Misa, you know I don't—"

"Shhh. Just dance with me," she said, placing his hands low on her waist. She pointedly ignored his eye roll, and put her arms around him, leading him in the music. There wasn't much that Misa was better at then he was, but this was one of them. He didn't begrudge her for it.

She danced with him, slow and steady, swaying. He wasn't paying attention to the music anymore, he felt his attention focus solely on her. It may have been what she wanted from the start, but Light didn't mind.

"Mm, Light, what are you thinking about?" she asked him, placing her hands on his neck, lightly scratching the nape of his neck with her nails.

He hated that he had physical weaknesses, but hated it more that she knew them so well. She'd used that knowledge against him to come with her to America. Matsuda had asked why Light had a sudden interest in talking face to face with their associates in America. Light had refused to answer him.

"You," he answered. It made her smile. She stopped dancing, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"The moon looks so lovely tonight," she said. "Come to bed with me, Light. You can go back to work later, if you want."

He laughed, and shook his head. "Am I that easy to read, Misa?" he asked. "Maybe we're in trouble. If you can see through me so easily."

"Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "I know how dedicated you are to work. Maybe, if you took more breaks with me, you'd want to stay with me after more often." She pulled him down into a kiss, and he let her, enjoying the taste of her lips. She pressed against him, pulling him towards the bed.

"Misa," he whispered, sinking onto the bed with her. He'd been happy to find such a nice bed in the hotel that they were staying at, never imagining how much Misa would be enticing him to use it. She was right though, the more that they made love like this, the more he wanted to stay next to her after, relaxing in her arms.

But they were soldiers of justice, he and Misa. And while she was able to do more of their secret work during the day, his only option was to do it at night, after the long hours of working to try and capture Kira. It had gotten easier to throw them off the trail, since his father's death and his rise to fame on the case.

Misa was a distraction from it all. A delicious and beautiful distraction. She adored him, and he didn't want to lose that. In his way, he supposed he might actually love her. As she encouraged him to go faster, he went slower, deliberately taking his time making love to her. His revenge for her manipulating him into their relationship had always been this slow, teasing way of making love to her. And no matter how much she begged and pleaded, he was always methodical, slow. He knew how to keep her on the edge for a long time, and enjoyed every minute of it.

She was beautiful when she came, crying out his name like a blessing and a curse. She looked up at him, a tired anger in her eyes. He knew that she enjoyed it, but he also knew that she enjoyed chastising him for teasing her just as much. This time, instead of allowing her that, He kissed her, pulling her into another sweet embrace.

When they were both utterly spent, she rested on his chest, breathing heavily, hair splayed across his chest. She looked beautiful in the moonlight that came in through the bedroom window, and could not fault her for wanting to make love in it. Despite her rising fame, she'd never grown out of her gothic style. Light had grown to like the clothes, even though sometimes the outfits she wore made him feel guilty for finding her so desirable.

"Light," she said softly. "Do you think that someday, we can have children?"

He stroked her hair, and sighed. "I didn't think you wanted them to ruin your figure?"

"I don't, but . . . maybe someday," she said. "With everything, do you think we can?"

Light took his time, thinking about it. With their schedules, they would need to hire a nurse to help take care of their child, and another person meant there would be one more person that would be too close to their secret.

"Perhaps when this is over," he said. "When the Kira case no longer exists, perhaps. Perhaps. But right now, it would be too hard."

She nodded, and hugged him. "Okay."

Stroking her hair, he found himself dozing, thoughts of a child growing up without fear of crime dancing in his head. A new world order, with Misa by his side, rulers over a world of peace.

It was something that wouldn't just be a dream for long.


End file.
